


Harry's Barista

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baristas, Coffee, Cute, F/M, I Was High When I Wrote This, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: "I just know realized I always mess up your order, & you still give me a dashing smile & a thank you. Why?"PS. Sorry if it's bad, I wrote this while extremely baked.





	Harry's Barista

"Welcome!" A barrage of voices greeted their routine customer; Harry Hart. He waltzed up to the counter, smiling at the barista that served him every time.

Her name was Emery. She was the daughter of the café's owner & a ray of sunshine to Harry each day. Emery's main eye color was brown, but half her right eye was a deep forest green. She also enjoyed dying the ends of her hair.

"What can I get'cha?" Emery asked brown eyes intent as always on him.

Harry returned the smile, "I think you already know." He replied with a wink. Emery nodded, entering his order & collecting the payment for it.

"Alrighty!" She chirped. Harry watched as she moved to make a fresh pot of black coffee. While the coffee brewed they chatted as per usual.

"How's your morning so far?" Emery asked him from across the counter.

"Quite hectic, there's another lunatic prancing about," Harry said earning a delightful chuckle from the young woman. "However once more our meetings ease my mind." He admitted with a soft smile.

Emery faintly blushed, "That so?" He nodded, single brown eye focused solely on her.

"A gentleman mustn't lie." Harry spoke, straightening himself. 

"A gentleman you most certainly are Harry," Emery said as she ran a hand through her hair. "It's refreshing to know men like you still exist."

"Indeed. So, pink?" He gestured to her hair.

"Yea, for breast cancer. My friend recently found out she has it," she explained.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that," Harry's tone apologetic. "I will say that blue you had in suit you more." Emery rolled her eyes, reaching for a cup as the coffee machine finished. She set down the cup & moved to heat up a danish.

"It suits me or you liked it?" She questioned teasingly as she poured in the coffee. It was Harry's turn to blush.

"I'll admit I quite liked the color on you myself." Emery smiled & playfully winked at him over her shoulder.

"Maybe I'll dye it back once this fades if yah like it so much," Emery thought aloud. "Here yah go, Harry." She extended her hands as she came closer danish wrapped in a bag & cup of coffee in the other.

He smelled the fresh coffee, "Perfect as always," he smiled charmingly, "Thank you, I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" Emery merrily nodded, bidding him farewell as he departed.

"Emery." She turned as her mother called to her, the next words out her mouth surprised Emery. With permission she hopped over the counter & shot out the door.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" She shouted, wildly flailing her arms as the man started to get into a black car. Luckily Harry heard, & halted getting into the car. He looked down at the woman hunched over, panting to catch her breath.

"Emery? What is the matter?" He inquired, worry lacing his voice. Slowly she stood up, softly heaving from exertion.

"My mum," she wheezed, "said-" Harry steadied the young woman as she coughed harshly, swaying slightly on her feet.

"Catch your breath dear. I'm in no rush," he reassured, a kind smile making his crow's feet apparent.

"I just realized I always mess up your order, & you still give me a dashing smile & a thank you. _Why_?" Emery blurted out. She stared at the older man before her as he laughed. It was a genuine, hearty laugh. Her face was an indescribable shade of red because of the divine sound.

"I don't know," he finally answered. Emery's expressed her confusion with the look she fixed him, "The cheese danish I enjoy, you get that part right. But the drink..." she looked at her shoes ashamed, "It's always good. A bit strong for me, but good nonetheless."

Emery perked up, "Really?" She questioned.

Harry nodded, "I assumed it was a favorite of yours the first couple times you made it." The young woman remained silent, listening intently, "Honestly, I believe I never corrected you because the drink made me feel- well,  _closer_ to you." He admitted, brown eye watching her expression closely.

"Are you saying you like me?" She asked boldly, her own brown eyes meeting his. Harry swallowed thickly, feeling his heart pick up & his face beginning to warm.

"I- I, well," he stuttered much to both their surprise. Harry had always been well spoken, always so sure of his answers. But for once, he was at a loss for words; because of Emery.

She smiled at him amused, "A gentleman mustn't lie. Remember?" Emery recited teasingly. Harry huffed, unable to withhold a chuckle.

"You're right, Emery," he replied. "It is true. I do fancy you, have for quite awhile now." 

"Why haven't you made a move?" Emery asked curiously.

He cleared his throat, "Well, if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly within your age group." Harry stated, gesturing between them. Emery crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes with a huff.

"You don't know my age group, at least not in terms of dating." She quipped, "I'm along the lines of whether or not the person actually loves me for me. Age isn't a concern, I want someone real. And you seem quite real to me, Mr. Hart." Emery finished, eyeing him closely.

"That's splendid to hear," with that Harry held out a hand. Emery hesitantly took it, "May I court you?" He gave her his most convincing (& dazzling) smile, without much resistance she agreed.

"How could I say no to such a handsome face?" She questioned rhetorically, "Also, I'm curious." Emery said, changing the subject. Her subject jumps were nothing new to Harry, he'd grown fond of hearing her randomly spout things that lead to new conversations between them.

"Pray tell about?" He raised a brow, still gently holding her hand in his.

"What is it you do for a living? You know what I do, but I don't know what your occupation is." Emery said, doe eyes meeting his. Harry wasn't ready for  _that_ question to be asked so early on.

Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "My job is one I mustn't tell anyone. Especially those I care for, but-" he glanced about before ushering her into the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Harry noted the evenness of her tone; she wasn't the slighest bit worried of where he was taking her.

"I'm actually off today," Harry said. "We're going to my home or place of work, your choice." Emery's eyes clicked to him immediately, the child like gleam in her eye very much present.

"I can choose?" Harry smiled, "Mmm, your home." His brows raised in surprise, "Your home will tell me more about you than some boring office cubicle." She explained.

"Aw, yes," Harry said in agreement, hand once more taking hers in his. _"A boring office cubicle."_ Emery playfully eyed him at the condescending tone. She received a wink in return, "I live a far more interesting life than that my dear."

"That so? Let me just wait & see then." Emery said a bit giddy as they fell into a comfortable silence.


End file.
